


House Plant (Chinese Translation)

by Yeonnah



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Author has a lot of kinks, Hijack, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Tentacle Rape, This ain't for kids, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeonnah/pseuds/Yeonnah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost, Prince of the Winter Spirits and Hiccup Haddock, Chief of the Fall Spirits have gotten married. As a wedding gift, E. Aster Bunnymund got them a houseplant.</p>
<p>What Bunny failed to mention was that the 'house plant' would turn into a sex-crazed tentacle monster if you get cum on it. This is gonna be a loooooong honeymoon.</p>
<p>*Chinese translation*</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Plant (Chinese Translation)

Title: House Plant

Author: fuzzykitty01【已授权】

Translator: miuree

CP：Jack/Hiccup、触手/Jack、触手/Hiccup

Rating: Explicit

Tag: smut sex , 触手play , R18

无Beta无后期

原地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/964196

 

**Warnings:** **阅读前请确定自己能接受触手play。**

 

 

【文章设定提示：Jack是寒冬之神而Hiccup则是秋日之神。】

 

**House Plant**

 

“这是……室内盆栽？”Jack困惑地皱了皱鼻子。Hiccup冲着Bunny微笑，很好地隐藏了自己心中的困惑。他们刚刚结婚（或者说是一种神圣的精神融合），模仿人类的方式举行了婚礼。婚礼上他们受到许多礼物，有的华而不实有的实用性强，还有的两种属性都具备。

 而Bunny给了他们一盆室内盆栽。

“这不是普通的盆栽，”Bunny的鼻子抖动了几下，“它是有魔力的。”

心照不宣地点了点头，新婚夫夫了然一笑，真诚地感谢了Bunny带来的的礼物，然后转身去招待其他宾客。晚些时候他们可以把那些礼物放到Hiccup特地为放置礼物建造的洞穴中。

晚宴已接近尾声，Jack和Hiccup携手出现在人群中央，再次郑重感谢在场宾客的到来，然后一起回到了他们的新房。

===

 

Jack把怀中的Hiccup扔到床上，急切地覆上那具身体，嘴角挂着孩子气的坏笑。突然被扔出去的Hiccup惊叫了一声，但是很快便接受了丈夫的行为，主动将腿缠到Jack腰间，使两人贴合得更加紧密。

喜悦和欲火同时被点燃了，Jack的手急切地抚过Hiccup赤裸的胸膛，时不时残忍地掐弄他挺立的乳头。Hiccup发出难耐的喘息，局促不安地扭动自己的身体。Jack脸上的坏笑慢慢地扩大：乳尖是Hiccup的敏感点，一旦被逗弄，Hiccup就会濒临崩溃，全身心地陷入情欲的狂潮。

Jack的唇沿着Hiccup线条流畅的脖颈一路下滑，最后停留在他敏感的胸膛上，轻轻含住在空气中微微战栗的乳头，并用牙齿轻咬、挑逗。Hiccup嘤咛一声，紧紧地揪住了胸前的银色发丝。Jack舔舐唇齿间的乳头，尔后用力地吮吸直至乳尖开始肿胀，并用手指揉搓另一颗被忽视的乳头。

喉间逸出一声猫叫似的呻吟，Hiccup在挑逗下微微战栗，下体逐渐勃起了。感受到Hiccup的下体正在逐渐变硬，Jack咧嘴一笑，猛地沉下身使两人的阴茎摩擦在一起，褐发青年的脑子一片空白，口中呢喃着意义不明的短句，像是对Jack继续的鼓励。

沉醉于Hiccup断断续续的喘息以及高亢的尖叫，Jack转而含住Hic的另一粒乳头，将口腔中的热气喷撒在饱受折磨的小块上，愉悦地看着Hic的身体意乱情迷地颤抖，尔后继续贪婪地吮吸唇间的乳头，使得Hiccup更加迷乱地呻吟起来。伸出舌尖在Hic的胸口慵懒地打着圈，Hiccup的胸口在灯光照耀下闪着淫靡的水光，Jack轻咬口中的小东西，并轻轻地拉扯。忘情地弓起身体，Hiccup闭着眼尖叫，两人的下体狠狠地撞在一起。

Hiccup的乳头已经得到了足够的“照顾”，心满意足的Jack给了已经青紫的乳尖最后一吻，尔后将注意力转移到Hic两腿之间炽热的地方。深红色的阴茎在渴望中脉动，附着的青筋一目了然，Jack伸出一根手指沿着那些脉络划过Hic的阴茎。情不自禁地扭动臀部渴望获得更多的爱抚，Hiccup的哀鸣里饱含渴望，但是银发青年还是在最后一刻收回了手指。

“Ah-ah~”Jack调笑着说道，邪恶的微笑一直没离开过他的嘴角，“耐心点，love。我很快能让你爽到。”

虽然对此毫不怀疑，Hiccup还是不高兴地撅着嘴，绿色的眼眸瞪着自己的丈夫。Jack轻笑，俯下身吻上Hic的唇瓣，Hiccup在呻吟中开启唇齿，俩人的舌尖慵懒地彼此缠绕互相挑逗。蓦地感到一只冰凉的手握住自己的阴茎上下套弄，Hiccup在吻中发出炽热的呻吟，像是溺水般紧紧揪住Jack银色的发丝。

头皮在牵扯下微微疼痛，Jack首先结束了这个吻，唾液在两人分开的唇之间牵出一条泛着水光的银线，在空气中颤颤巍巍地抖动。

在情欲的蒸腾下，Hiccup的肌肤染上令人迷醉的红，长着雀斑的脸颊上一片绯红，从可爱的脸颊到线条优美的锁骨，绯红逐渐渐变成粉红的色调。情欲为翡翠绿的双眸笼上一层阴翳，没有焦距的眸里只澄着Jack的影像。微微肿胀的唇瓣微微张开，节奏混乱地呼吸着氧气。青紫的乳尖在黑夜的寒冷中战栗，未干的水渍闪着淫靡的光，阴茎完全勃起了，不断有水珠沿着柱体滑落下来。

用拇指轻轻地涂抹阴茎顶端的液体，水光在灯光照耀下更加耀眼，Jack微微有些惊奇，而Hiccup在这抚弄下颤抖得更厉害了。

与此同时，Jack竭力地克制着自己，他的欲火已经被完全挑起，但是他还是努力忍耐，他并不想伤害他的爱人。冰蓝色的眼眸中暗潮汹涌，天知道他多么想立刻捅进Hic的身体里，疯狂地干他，直到身下的人满身都是瘀痕和他的精液，但是他不能那么做，扶着Hic腰部的手微微颤抖。

这是他们的新婚之夜也是Hic的第一次，他不想这样粗暴。

苍白的嘴唇试图获得氧气，Hiccup几乎吻得他窒息，Jack不会脸红，薄薄的冰霜凝结在他苍白的脸颊上，沿着脖颈的线条向下蔓延，像是清晨的初雪一般闪耀着，只有Hiccup才能让他这样，只有Hiccup。

下体变得火热且沉重，Jack勉强撑住颤颤巍巍的大腿，竭力控制自己，生怕下一秒就会将阴茎深深地刺入Hic的身体，Hiccup赞赏地望着苦苦坚持的丈夫，嘴角划过一个浅笑。

轻咬Jack的唇瓣，Hiccup用手指缓慢地扩张自己的后庭，将紧闭的甬道一寸寸撑开，当他触碰到体内的前列腺时忍不住在吻中低吟起来，情欲的激流在他的体内乱窜，带给他强烈的快感。他反复地逗弄那个核桃大小的节点，全身的热潮一阵阵地涌上来。

Hiccup脱力地倒在床上，抬高下体以便Jack看得更加清楚，修长的手指依旧在处子之地不断进出，扩张痉挛的入口。淫靡的景象让Jack发出粗野的喘息，后庭的内壁是诱人的粉色，吮吸着不断进出的手指，Hiccup在自慰中意乱情迷，阴茎涌出的液体滑落到阴囊上。

将润滑油涂抹在阴茎上，Jack将Hic的手拉开，意识模糊的褐发青年发出一声不满的呻吟，用吻封住喋喋不休的嘴唇，Jack猛地将阴茎捅入Hic还未准备好的后穴，似乎要将身下的人贯穿。Hiccup近乎悲泣的尖叫泯灭在两人相连的嘴唇，Jack没有立即开始律动，默默地等待Hiccup适应体内的异物。

当Hiccup一边呻吟一边扭动臀部时，Jack知道他已经准备好了，直起身体，突然拔出阴茎然后再用力地捅进甬道深处，他想听到Hiccup在交合中放肆地尖叫，想看到Hiccup毫无保留地展示自己的快乐。

Hiccup在肉体的碰撞中胡乱地呻吟，Jack有目的性地撞击他的前列腺，褐发青年近乎恸哭，紧紧攀住丈夫的身体，肠道深处的快感已经让他无法忍受。

“Ja—ah~！ck—我，我要——！！”

几乎说不出一句完整的话，Hiccup先一步达到了高潮，后庭中的阴茎依旧在不断进出，热烫的精液喷射在Jack的腹部和胸口，甚至还有一些射到了Bunny送他们的室内盆栽上，没人发现那株植物吸收了那些精液，形态慢慢地发生了改变。Jack也达到了高潮，将精液射入了Hic的肠道深处。

就在新婚夫夫依偎在一起等待高潮后的恢复时，不知何时出现的带刺藤蔓悄无声息地缠绕在他们的脚踝上，并迅速地把他们拉离了床面。Jack不禁失色，立刻伸手试图抓住床头的横杠，但是另一根藤蔓的加入让他失败了。咬紧牙关，Jack试图将身上的藤蔓扯下来，可是一切皆是徒劳。

Jack还在拼命地反抗，好不容易甩下缠在脚踝上的藤蔓，又有更多的藤蔓像刑具一样钳制住他的身体，那些柔软地枝条强硬地掰开他的身体，Jack的身体被迫在空中打开，像是一个无助的处子祭品。他还在奋力地挣扎，试图逃离这种束缚，带刺的藤蔓重新缠绕在赤裸的躯体上，细小的尖刺刺入苍白的肌肤，逐渐凝聚出细小的血珠。

咬紧牙关，Jack强忍着剧痛，须臾，莫名的恐惧慢慢爬上心头——他的四肢逐渐开始无力，无法反抗更无法挣脱，连抬一下头都变成奢望。身体被绝望的无助感笼罩，低着头发出一声细小的哽咽。

那植物似乎能理解最基本的人类情感，伸出一条单独的藤蔓安抚性地抚摸着Jack的脸颊，动作流畅而温柔，继而缠绕住Jack的下颌，Jack被迫张开嘴，藤蔓的尖端长驱直入，在口腔中搅动。虽然意识模糊不清，Jack隐隐约约地感觉到那藤蔓的味道并不差，就像是阴茎的味道，羞耻感慢慢地爬上他的脊背，Jack含着藤蔓呻吟。如果不是因为那东西还能像蛇一样扭动他几乎都可以欺骗自己那是Hiccup的阴茎。

另一边，Hiccup尖叫着与身上的藤蔓搏斗，但是他刚刚高潮过，根本没有力气和那些枝条抗衡，他叫Jack继续反抗，可是此时的Jack完全陷入了奇异的情绪，以至于根本听不到他的呼喊。最后，藤蔓状的触手把Hic的双手反剪在身后，并且用力地分开了他的双腿，刚刚受过欺凌的臀部完全暴露在寒冷的空气中，像是一个廉价的展示品。Hiccup的脸因为羞耻浮上绯红，但是依旧没有放弃抵抗。

他的努力是徒劳的，一条末端长着粉色花朵的藤蔓凑到他的鼻子旁边，强迫他吸入那些花粉。不消片刻，Hiccup的抵抗变成了渴求摩擦的扭动，有力的喊叫声变为羞耻的呻吟与渴求更多的浪叫。大腿根部颤抖着，双腿间阴茎再次勃起，疼得让人发疯。他为自己感到羞愧，他居然在这种情况下还能获得快感。

Hiccup愧疚地望向自己的丈夫，却发现Jack脸上的表情和他一样羞耻。

他们在彼此的眼中看见了带有负罪感的理解，决心忍耐。这株植物迟早会把他们放下来的不是吗？在这株植物放开他们之前他们最好什么也别想。

阴茎状的藤蔓在Jack的口中不停地翻搅，另两根触手紧紧的缠住Jack阴茎的根部，防止他射精，唾液沿着口腔和触手的间隙流出来，Jack发出痛苦又快乐的呻吟。这两根触手和之前那根使Jack肌肉麻痹的触手不一样，它们的外形更加细长，灵活地钻进阴茎前端的小孔中自由地抽插。

阴茎状的藤蔓将一种奇怪的液体射在Jack的舌头上，Jack感到口腔在液体的润滑下变得更加敏感，情不自禁地吮吸口中的异物，希望从顶端的缝隙中获得更多美味的琼浆。作为奖励，藤蔓射出像奶油一样的汁液，尔后深深地插入了Jack的喉咙。藤蔓沿着食道向下蔓延，Jack强忍住想呕吐的欲望，发出支支吾吾的呻吟，口腔与咽喉在分泌物的滋润下获得了反常的快感。

就在Jack被口爆的同时，一组藤蔓爬上Hiccup赤裸的胸膛，它们感受到起伏的胸膛下隐藏的活力，慢慢地攀上Hic敏感的乳头，然后毫不留情地刺穿了细小的颗粒。乳头被注入炽热的液体，Hiccup的眼睛蓦地睁大，每一条神经都在快感中翻腾。

无数的藤蔓在空气中蠕动，加重了对Jack的钳制。

这一切被Hiccup尽收眼底，即使他自己也正受到令人愉悦的折磨，身体在开出花朵的藤蔓的钳制下扭曲变形，阴茎的底端被紧紧束缚。一根好奇的藤蔓顺着Hic张开的腿蜿蜒而上，Jack的精液从红肿的后庭里一滴一滴地渗出来，仿佛是被男性的精华刺激了，那根藤蔓显得很兴奋，贪婪地吮吸流出的白浊。Hiccup感受到后穴处的藤蔓一点一点地变粗，顺着Jack残留的精液捅入自己收缩的肠道，并在内部疯狂地吮吸。

甬道被撕开，Hiccup发出低低的哀鸣，在今晚之前他还是个处子，被异物填满的快感几乎让他昏厥，脆弱的后穴已经接近被撕裂的边缘。那株植物似乎意识到Hiccup快不行了，缓缓地退出了一些，像是道歉般用顶端抚慰着肠道上的伤痕，直到发现了Hiccup下垂的阴囊。

Hiccup不知道那根藤蔓想干什么，只能眼睁睁地看着那根阴茎状的藤蔓裂出一道口子，内部的结构和女人的阴道别无二致。伴随着淫靡的水渍声，当那道裂缝含住Hic的阴囊，Hiccup吐出粗野的吼声，藤蔓的内部湿软而光滑，就像女人湿滑的下体，内壁上附着的颗粒带来额外的快感，女人的阴道是静止的，而那个怪物的内部却可以吸吮和蠕动，就像一张淫荡的嘴。

闭着眼吐出快意的呻吟，直到另一根藤蔓钻入他的口腔，Hiccup比自己想象中的更加乐意接受这一情况，开始主动吮吸口腔中的异物，用舌尖轻刮前端渗出的汁液。

性爱与花粉的香气弥漫在空气中，那株植物逐渐变为墨绿色，以显示自己是有多么的性奋。Jack在药物引起的雾霾中无助地扭动身体，Hiccup同样无助，但是他的反应明显诚实许多，完全出于自愿地吮吸口腔中的触手。那株植物释放了Hiccup的手，让他用手取悦那些在空气中蠕动的藤蔓。

Hiccup是个处子，同时也是一个天生的荡货，主动的探索弥补了他性爱方面知识的匮乏。Hiccup试图同时吞下两根触手，当那些异物到达他的胃时他险些就窒息了。显然，他长着茧的双手非常适合手活，熟练地套弄着两根受到冷待的触手。

阴道状的藤蔓不知何时已经转移到Hiccup的阴茎上，将火热的柱体整根吞下，猛烈地套弄，Hiccup不知疲倦地射了许多次，每一滴精华都被那根藤蔓贪婪地吞下，加倍努力地套弄内壁中的阴茎，快感从下体一路向上脉冲，Hiccup在情欲中几乎接近崩溃。

被迫看着眼前发生的一切，Jack久未释放的阴茎肿胀不堪，前端的小孔被细小的藤蔓堵住，乳头被源源不断地注入春药，他不知道自己还能撑多久，阴茎和阴囊因为被束缚变成可怕的深紫色，随时可能爆炸。怀抱着一丝希望，他更加卖力地取悦口中的藤蔓，希望那些触手能早点让他射精。

那根触手似乎发了善心，从Jack的口腔中缓缓抽离，表面还牵连着晶莹的唾液，浓稠的汁液从顶端的小孔中喷溅而出，乳白的液体顺着Jack的脸颊流下来，闪着淫靡的光华，白发青年低低地呻吟，它像恋人一样爱抚着Jack的脸庞，射出更多的汁液。

确认Jack的脸上已经布满了它的精华，那根触手沿着俘虏光滑的背部一路向下，触碰Jack张开的臀部，温柔地亲吻紧致的臀肉。当紧闭的肠道一下子被藤蔓填满时，Jack高声地尖叫，混合着痛苦与快乐。藤蔓轻而易举地找到Jack的前列腺，猛烈地按压敏感的结点，Jack赤裸的身体剧烈地颤抖，几乎在快感中发疯。

肠道里的藤蔓开始有规律的抽插，另一根触手分裂成阴道的样子，急不可耐地含住Jack勃起的阴茎。阴茎被湿滑的物体紧紧包裹，Jack快意地呻吟，很快将浓稠的精华射进藤蔓的内腔，那些热烫的液体被饥渴的触手吸得一干二净，甚至还蠕动着恳求更多。

勉强止住呻吟，Jack一心一意地服侍着口中的另一根触手，尽情地享受触手将汁液射进他喉咙的那一刻，高潮之后那根触手就会奖励似的摩擦他的脸颊。那汁液里肯定有其他什么东西，诸如催情剂，每当Jack吞下那些液体，他的身体就会更加滚烫，更加敏感，寒冷的空气都能让他达到高潮。

战栗感划过皮肤表面，Jack的呻吟声越来越高。阴茎被阴道状的藤蔓吞吐着，Jack感觉自己置身天堂。藤蔓释放了Jack的双手，并把他送到同样受到凌辱的爱人身边。

隔着在口中进出的藤蔓，Hiccup看见Jack脸上的表情异常的沉醉，似乎已经沦为了这株植物的顺从的性奴。Hiccup想知道这个怪物为什么不对他注射催情剂，虽然他能感受到快感，但是他并没有完全沉沦，他还有自己的思想。

植物并不想回答Hiccup的问题，继续干着Hic漂亮的嘴唇，惩罚似的射出大量的汁液。

他是第一个“浇灌”这株植物的人！

Hiccup打了个激灵，当他的精液撒上去的那一刻他就是这个怪物的“父亲”，它没必要给一个乐于配合它的人注射催情剂。

Jack被那些藤蔓送到自己爱人的身边，意识混乱地触摸Hiccup的身体。Hiccup松开手中的藤蔓，不顾一切地抱住Jack滚烫的身体。Jack将脸埋进熟悉的褐色发丝里，迷乱地呻吟，Hiccup尽可能地爱抚意识不清的爱人，口中进出的触手让他说不出任何安慰的话，他的体温持续上升，尽他所能地口中的异物。

将手划过Hiccup的每一寸肌肤，Jack急切地确认爱人的存在，溺水般紧紧地抱住Hic光裸的身躯。Hiccup绿色的眼眸中闪过理解的微光，伴随着无能为力的痛苦。Jack疯了似的摇摆自己的臀部，藤蔓紧紧地勒住阴茎的底部，不让他射精。他开始啜泣，哭着恳求那株植物让他高潮。

“求你了，让我射吧——求你了求你了求你了！！！我要受不了了——求求你让我射——！！！！”Jack痛苦地哭喊，声音里伴随着甜美的呻吟。

Jack的理智正在一点点分崩离析，他正在一步步走向崩溃。Hiccup剧烈地挣扎，试图把口腔里的触手扯出来，他要帮帮自己的丈夫。那株植物迟疑了，它在考虑Hiccup的请求，也许它应该放开痛苦的俘虏？

好像在困惑它的父亲/爱人/俘虏为什么要反抗，藤蔓好奇地插入Hiccup的喉咙，当Hiccup反抗时，它重复了之前的动作。绝望地喘息着，Hiccup凝视着眼前的藤蔓，好像是在和一张脸对视。

“让他射。”Hiccup恼怒地咆哮，“难道你没发现自己正在伤害他吗！！”

那株植物再一次迟疑了，好像在审视自己的行为，Hiccup看到了一线希望。“求你了……”Hiccup哽咽着呢喃，“让他射吧。”

在藤蔓松开束缚的那一刹那，Jack尖叫着达到了高潮，阴道状的触手将那些白浊吮吸得一干二净，乳头上的尖刺也收了回去，肠道中的触手恋恋不舍地抽离了火热的肠道，还在Jack紧致的臀部上轻拍了一下。

Jack的身体被缓缓地放到了地上，Hiccup跌落在丈夫的身边。“Jack，你还好么！”Hiccup轻轻地拍着Jack惨白的面颊，几乎要哭出来。

冰蓝色的眼眸缓缓睁开，Jack吐出一句虚弱的回应。

“棒极了。”话音刚落便傻笑着昏了过去。

Hiccup不可置信地大笑出声，他早该想到这个傻小子没事，艰难地将Jack扶上床（天啊，他们已经结婚了，Hiccup几乎快忘了这件事）。

那株变异的植物慢慢地收回那些触手，重新缩回狭小的花盆里，似乎是在向新婚夫夫表达歉意。当一根触手朝自己伸过来时，Hiccup明显地僵硬了一下，准备好下一轮触手性爱，然而那根触手只是递过来一粒种子，然后就乖乖地回到了花盆里。那株植物变成平常的样子，好像今晚的一切都没发生过。

困惑地看着掌心的种子，他不知道这玩意会对Jack产生怎样的影响，但是那株植物看起来的确很愧疚（好吧这个见解是不是疯狂了一些？），凭他的医疗知识他根本帮不到Jack，Hiccup决定放手一搏，怀着最后一丝希望喂Jack服下那颗种子。

不过片刻，Jack开始喘息，惨白的脸颊上出现了一些生机，脸上的切口和擦伤开始慢慢愈合，从他的面色可以判断，被撕裂的后庭上也渐渐愈合了。Jack终于恢复过来，严肃地握住Hic的双肩，认真地说：“亲爱的，虽然不知道Bunny为什么要送这个盆栽给我们，我还是决定养着它。”

Hiccup被丈夫严肃的样子逗乐了，倾身在Jack的脸颊上印下甜蜜的一吻：“你这个婊子养的混蛋，你知道你有多疯狂么，嗯？”

“Hey，你知道的，我妈妈她并不是婊子。”Jack大笑起来。

Hiccup冷哼一声，“她一定后悔生了你这种疯子。”

“确实。”Jack咧嘴一笑。

一番调笑后新婚夫夫决定睡觉，经过刚才的疯狂他们需要足够的睡眠。Jack瞥了一眼墙角看起来人畜无害的盆栽。

“听着，我们决定养着你并不意味着我们希望醒来时发现屁股里插着一根触手阴茎。”

床上的人类迅速进入了梦乡，植物明白人类睡眠时是不需要性爱的，但是显然明天早晨又是另外一回事了。

谁知道会发生什么呢。

 

-End-

 

 

感谢阅读。

Thank to Fuzzykitty01 ：3~


End file.
